


Slip

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Amelia and her drinking problem.





	Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamier: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Why not? It was only going to be one drink. I should have known better than to think it would be more than one drink. 

I messed up though. I had...well I'm not sure how many I had. 

All I know is that I fucked up. I just hope that no one finds out. If Meredith were to discover that I was drinking she probably would not let me be around the kids. 

I wish Derek was here. He always knew what to do.


End file.
